The Kiruu Sister
by ImagineMyWorld141
Summary: When Toga Yagri's adopted daughter finds out she is the younger sister of Zero all hell breaks loose, and Hanabusa Aido is fighting to save the one girl who doesn't fawn all over him.
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT KIYOKO! No Beta Reader.

I ran down the halls of Cross Academy to Toga's class room where he was teaching a room full of vampires, not that I cared at all who he was teaching. I slammed the classroom doors open as Toga glared in my direction "why did you not tell me!" I slammed my hands on the desk, Toga put his piece of chalk down and turned to look at me "I have no idea what you are talking about" I took a deep breath "I had to overhear Cross and Zero talking about it! Why didn't you tell me I was Zero's sister?" Toga took a deep breath "if you will excuse me, we will talk about this later" Toga turned back around to the chalk board and started writing again "Toga why did you change my last name to Yagari?" Toga tensed as I pulled out a folder with my real name on it "Kiyoko Yasuno Kiryu. That was my real name but on December 5th you took me to the Hunter Association and had then changed my named to Kiyoko Yasuno Yagari and told them to burn ever file they had on Kiyoko Yasuno Kiryu." I slammed the file on Toga's desk "Kiyoko, your parents told me to, when you were born I was named your godfather, now we will talk about this when I am not teaching, and take that devil folder with you" I smiled at Toga as I picked up the folder and opened it to reveal nothing but blank pieces of paper "there was nothing in the folder, I just wrote my real name on it so you would tell me everything" I ran out of the room as Toga threw a book at me "sorry Toga!" I ran down the hall as I saw Yuki "hey Yuki!" Yuki turned and smiled at me "hey Coco, you wanna make my rounds with me?" I shrugged and nodded "sure" we raced down the hall and flew down the stairs, once outside we took to jumping from tree to tree like monkeys until we heard some day class girls trying to sneak around. "State your name and class number!" I sat down on the tree limb as Yuki jumped down and confronted the girls. After Yuki made sure the girls got back to their room we continued on our way, but as we came to the woods we parted ways, "hey Yuki I am gonna go catch up with Yagari and talk to him" Yuki nodded as I ran back toward the building.

"Kiyoko, why do you linger?" I looked up at Lord Kaname "ugh….. I was just waiting for Toga" I looked down at my feet as I heard Kaname approach me "it's about you being Zero's sister isn't it" I nodded my head as I let my shoulders fall "you said we were friends once Kaname, did you mean it?" I felt Kaname put his hand on my shoulder "yes, I did" I looked up into Kaname's red-brown eyes "then tell me, did you know?" Kaname nodded his head "thanks for being a friend and not telling me when I told you everything!" I tensed as I saw a blonde vampire move closer "you will not talk to Lord Kaname like that!" I glared at the blonde "Aido." I smirked at the blonde boy as he shrank back from Kaname "yeah, listen to your master" Kaname gave me an annoyed look "Kiyoko don't antagonize them" I rolled my eyes "yeah, ok. Well I gotta go find Yagari, see ya later Kaname" I started to walk away before Kaname grabbed my arm "if I was you I wouldn't go delving into your past. It may end badly for you." I glared at Kaname as I wrenched my arm out of his loose grip "Kaname, I have listened to every advice you have given me, but this time I can't not, I must find out why my parents gave me up." I gave Kaname a sad smile as I walked away not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why won't you tell me the truth?" I gave Yagari a pleading look as he glared at me "you are not ready to know" I looked down at the ground "your only 15 Kiyoko, you are too young" I frowned at the ground "when will I be old enough?" I heard Yagari shift his stance as he took a deep breath "that is not for me to decide, Kuran made the decision to keep it from you so only he can say when you are old enough." I huffed as I crossed my arms "I'll go talk to him." I stormed off out of Yagari's little makeshift house, I kept walking ignoring Yuki's call for me to stop as I walked past the gate keeper. I banged on the big oak doors, I waited a while after I knocked knowing most of the night class where asleep "who the hell -" I looked up to see Hanabusa Aido "oh hello Kiyoko, what are you doing here?" I blushed as Aido gave me a charming smile "I am here to see Kaname Kuran" Aido rolled his eyes as he opened the door more for me to slip past him and into the extravagant marble room "follow me" I nodded as I followed Aido up the stairs and down the long hallway to two big oak doors, I started to get nervous as Aido knocked on the door and told Kaname I wanted to see him. Aido opened the door for me as I was lost in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention until Aido gave me a small push into Kaname's room and closed the door behind me, "is everything alright Kiyoko?" I nodded as I stepped farther into the room "I n-needed to talk to you about something Yagari told me" I cursed myself for stuttering "it is about your past isn't" I knew it wasn't a question, Kaname knew why I was here, he wasn't stupid "yes, Yagari you ordered for me not to be told about anything now tell me. Why did my parents tell Yagari to raise me I demand answers!" I heard Kaname get up and move closer to me "you're shaking Kiyoko, do I make you nervous?" I took a step back as Kaname took a step forward, this continued until I found myself pressed against the door, Kaname lowered his head to my neck "it was for the best, but since you practically barged in here and demanded me to tell you" I tensed as Kaname moved my hair away from my neck "are you ready to know Kiyoko?" I was too scared to nod scared Kaname would penetrate my neck with his fangs if I moved "y-yes" I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt Kaname's warm breath on my neck, he was so close now I could feel his fangs scrape against my skin "you don't sound so sure" my breath was staggered, my heart was beating faster than it ever has, I felt Kaname kiss my neck before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in my own bed to the sound of someone pounding on my door; I staggered out of bed as opened the door to see Yuki "come on! We are late for class!" I huffed as I closed the door behind me and followed Yuki as we headed down the hall "so why where you running to the Moon Dorm yesterday?" I looked at Yuki "I don't remember ever going to the Moon Dorm yesterday" Yuki frowned as we neared the class room doors "hmm…. Maybe I was just seeing things" I nodded as I gave Yuki a small smile "yeah, you probably where, it's probably because you never get enough sleep." Yuki laughed nervously as I opened the door "you need more sleep, how about today Zero and I take care of the patrols tonight" Yuki opened her mouth to answer me but I cut her off "I hope you know that wasn't an proposition that was me being nice and giving you hints that you are not going on patrol tonight" I smiled innocently at Yuki as she huffed and sat down next to her friend "think of this as a catch up night" I patted Yuki on the back as I went and sat next to Zero "it's going to be just you and me tonight Zero." Zero didn't answer as the teacher came into the room and started our lesson.

I stood up and put all my stuff in my bag as I kicked Zero "wake up, class ended" I didn't turn to make sure he was awake or following me as I left the class room and headed to the Moon Dorm gates.

 **Hanabusa's Pov**

I couldn't sleep! All I could think about was Kiyoko, she came in here wanting to talk to Lord Kaname, but she wasn't even in their 30 minutes before Lord Kaname carried her out. What happened in there? "Hanabusa what are you doing still awake" I turned over to see Akatsuki "do you wander why Kiyoko wanted to talk to Lord Kaname?" I heard Akatsuki move around in his bed "no, I don't and neither should you. Don't get involved in their business" I sat up "their business! You make it sound like their lovers!" I crossed my arms as I pouted "Hanabusa please tell me your joking" I looked at him as he sat up and leaned against his head board "wait! Do you think I like Kiyoko?" Akatsuki nodded his head "yes, and I have noticed how you constantly sneak looks at her during the exchange" I laid down and threw the blanket over my head "I'm going to sleep." I heard Akatsuki turn off the lamp and lay down, I don't really like her, do I? I mean sure, she is gorgeous with her silky silver hair and her lavender eyes and her snow white skin, but what really made her gorgeous was her height unlike most girls Kiyoko was short only standing at a height of 4'11, she was shorter than Yuki. Oh my gosh! I flung the covers off of me as I sat up "I like Kiyoko!" I heard Akatsuki chuck "I told you so Hanabusa."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **HANABUSA POV'S**

I ran a hand through my hair as I stared at myself in the mirror "it's not going to be hard, no one can resist my charms" I heard a knock on the bathroom door "are you finished with your pep talk yet?" I huffed as I opened the door to see Akatsuki holding out my books "are you going to try and woo Kiyoko today?" I glared at him as I walked out of our room following him "what do you mean try? I can woo any woman I want, and Kiyoko just happens to be a woman I want to woo" Akatsuki gave me a pointed look as we descended the stairs "we all know how Kiyoko is immune to your "charm" or whatever you want to call it" I gave Akatsuki my best puppy dog face "you're so mean Akatsuki. Kiyoko will be mine!"

 **KIYOKO POV'S**

I helped Yuuki hold back the screaming fangirls as the gates open, "stop pushing!" the girls where crowding as the night class came out of the gate "Idol! Wild!" two girls pushed me so hard I went tumbling backwards and into someone's arm "I knew you always wanted to be in my arms" I looked up to see blonde hair and blue eyes "Aido" I saw him smiling down at me "I like being this close to you" I pushed myself up and off of him as Zero pulled Hanabusa by the collar "get to class" Hanabusa glared at Zero as he walked away "stop flirting with Aido, Kiyoko" I gasp I glared at Zero "I was not flirting with him!" Zero rolled his eyes as he walked away "you do favor Aido" I turned around to see Yuuki "no, I don't" I crossed my arms as Yuuki just looked at me "then why do you stare at him when he walks by, and if any other guy said the things Aido says to you, you would have killed them" I sighed as I nodded my head "yeah so I may be nicer to Aido" Yuuki shook her head as she patted my shoulder "you're in denial" I shook my head "I am not in denial" I took a deep breath "I will say it out loud, I like Aido!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I walked around the school doing my nightly patrol "hey um…. Kiyoko" I turned around to see Aido leaning against a tree, I raised an eyebrow "I was….. Wandering if you would um…. Go with me to a movie?" I was coughed to hide my excitement "mmm yes" Aido smiled at me as he moved closer to me "that's great, I will pick you up tomorrow night at 6." I blushed as Aido twirled a strand of my hair around his finger, "Aido I have to go" Aido let my hair fall back to my waist as he wrapped his arm around my waist "not before I do this" I tilted my head in confusion as Aido kissed me. I stiffened as Aido licked my bottom lip wanted permission but I denied him as I fisted my hands into the front of his jacket to push him away. "What the hell is going on!"


	6. Authors Note

I have decided to start writing the story again, but I will be redoing chapters 6 and 7, I have decided to go about the story in another way and will be uploading the new chapters soon. I hope you like the changes that I am going to make. Sorry it took so long for me to start working on the story again.


	7. Chapters 6

Chapter 6

I flung Aido away from me which caused him to fall and hit his head on the wall. "Ow" I ignored Aido's whining as I stared into the blazing eyes of Zero "we… he…. I…. It's not what you think!" Zero didn't say anything as he stalked up to Aido who was just getting back up while he rubbed the back of his head "I am going to kill you Aido" I went to grab Zero by the arm but he had pulled out his gun and pointed it at Aido's head "Zero, no!" I pushed his arm away from Aido which made him shoot at a tree instead, Zero pushed me down as he aimed at Aido again "Zero put the gun away" I looked up at Cross who was standing with his arms crossed. Zero never looked at Cross as he put his gun away and stormed off not saying a word to anyone before I could say anything Cross motioned for us to follow him. Aido and I followed Cross to the water fountain and told us to sit as he stood in front of us. "What you two did was stupid, now Zero is going to tell the hunting association and they will see you two as a threat that could ruin everything." I looked at my shoes so I wouldn't have to see Cross mad at me or Aido's disappointed face "we- we can keep it a secret, or we can convince them that it's a good thing" I shook my head as Aido was trying to find ways to make this work "it's not gonna work" I stood up and looked at Aido "this was never gonna work, you're a vampire and I'm a hunter, I kill your kind" Aido stood up and reached for me but I backed up "it can, we can make it work, and if they won't except that then we will run away, together." I shook my head, he wasn't making this easy "Aido, don't you get it, I don't want you" I looked into Aido's eyes as he registered what I said "you- you don't mean that Kiyoko" I took a deep breath trying to stop myself from crying as I saw Aido's ice blue eyes start to water "I mean it Aido. I. Don't. Want. You." I didn't give him time to react as I walked off, I had to take deep breaths to keep myself from crying. Once I was behind the building I couldn't hold it in, I started sobbing as I slide down the wall and wrapped my arms around my legs.

ZERO'S POV

I watched Kiyoko walk away from Cross and Aido, I looked at Aido as Cross tried to put his hand on Aido to comfort him but Aido glared at Cross and stormed off. I walked over to where Kiyoko had run off to, only to see Kiyoko curled up in a ball crying, I stood there and watched as her shoulders shook as she sobbed. I quietly walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.  
"Come on don't cry, you know I don't like it when you cry."  
I put my hand on her knee, as she lifted her head and looked at me, I could see the pain in her eyes as they were filled with unshed tears.  
"Why is this happening. I never wanted to live this life, why can't I be normal?"  
"Kiyoko- "  
"I know Zero. I overheard you and Cross talking the other day. I mean we look so much alike that it would be obvious but I never put two and two together. I know you're my brother."


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

ZERO'S POV

I didn't know what to say, I should be happy that she found out, I mean she is my baby sister but I couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen now that she knew. I pulled her to my chest as I hugged her.  
"I'm sorry, I should have told you but after Ichiruu died and Yagari took you in and I was sent to live with Cross and the next time I saw you, you didn't know who I was, I just thought it was your way of dealing with the trauma but Yagari and Cross told me that Kaname had whipped your memory so you couldn't remember any of it."  
Kiyoko just held onto me as she cried harder, it was getting late so I picked Kiyoko up in my arms and carried her to her dorm. As I walked passed the classrooms the Night Class walked out of the building, Kaname was the first one out and walked over to me.  
"Stay away from us, stay away from me, stay away from Kiyoko. You have caused enough problems Kuran, you are no longer going to be involved in Kiyokos life and she knows, she knows I am her brother, and tell Aido that he will no longer see Kiyoko again, I am sending her away."  
I didn't let Kuran say anything as I continued walking, I walked passed the other members of the Night Class and into the dorms.

I laid Kiyoko on her bed and covered her with a blanket and left her room and went to mine.

HANABUSA'S POV

"Kiyoko knows that Zero is her brother and he has made it obvious that you are no longer allowed to see her, in fact, Zero plans on sending Kiyoko away from Cross Academy."  
I felt the anger bubble up as Kaname told me that I would never see Kiyoko again, Kain was standing next to me as the other members of the Night Class where all standing around us watching Kaname rip my heart out as he told me that I would never see the love of my life again.  
"Hanabusa, I'm sorry-"  
I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to hear what any of them had to say. I walked off, I ignored Kain's call for me to stop and I ignored Kaname's call to stop.

I continued to walk until I found myself under Kiyoko's window, I looked up to see her window half open, I readied myself to jump up.  
"Hanabusa, what are you doing?"  
I turned around to see Kain standing behind me.  
"I-I wanted to see her, I need to see her. You heard Lord Kuran, Zero is going to send her away, what am I going to do!" I was desperate, I was going crazy with the thought that I was going to lose Kiyoko before I even had her, I could feel myself about to cry as Kain put his arm around me.  
"Hanabusa!"  
I looked up alarmed to see Kiyoko with her head poking out of the window.  
"Hanabusa, can you make the jump?"  
I nodded my head as I pushed Kain away and made the jump, I landed on her windowsill.  
"I thought I would never see you again. I love you."  
Kiyoko grabbed the collar of suit and pulled my lips to hers, her lips where soft, I loved the taste of her, she tasted sweet, like chocolate. I heard Kain move around underneath us so I motioned for him leave as Kiyoko pulled me into her room.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Once Kiyoko had pulled me into her room she pulled me over to her bed, our lips never detached until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, I sat down and looked up at Kiyoko as she started unbuttoning her uniform. My eyes went big as I saw a glimpse of her black lace bra.  
"K-kiyoko, are you sure you want to do this?"  
Kiyoko straddled me as she full removed her shirt, she had on a black lace bra, her breast looked like they were going to burst out of her bra at any second. I couldn't help myself, my body was betraying me, I could feel myself getting hard as I retched up and grabbed her breast.  
"This is the last time we are going to be alone, this is the last time we have a chance."  
"B-but aren't you a virgin? Is this how you want your first time going?"  
"I want you, Hanabusa."  
I couldn't suppress a moan as Kiyoko rubbed herself against me, I let myself fall back onto the bed as I started to take off my uniform, Kiyoko stood up and pulled off her remaining clothes. After we were both naked I retched for Kiyoko's hand and pulled her onto the bed, my mind was blank as I let myself get lost in the moment. We started making out softly as Kiyoko pulled me on top of her, we started making out more intensely, it was dark, I couldn't see anything, all I could feel was her, it felt like nothing else was there but me and Kiyoko, for a moment all my problems and worry where gone. The longer we made out the more nervous I got, I had no idea what to expect. I slide my hand down her body and slipped my hand between her legs, I played with her folds and clit to get Kiyoko wet, once she was wet enough I slide my hands over my shaft once as I aligned myself with her entrance.  
"Do you concede?"  
"Y-yes."  
I pushed myself all the way inside Kiyoko, the feeling of being inside Kiyoko was so different, I was so over whelmed by emotion and feeling. I started to slowly move in and out of Kiyoko, from every movement to every breath we took it was so passionate, I had so much excitement, so much love that I couldn't think properly. I didn't even register that Kiyoko was moaning or that I was moaning, I was so overwhelmed. I continued to make love to Kiyoko until I felt myself grow sloppy as I neared the edge.  
"H-Hanabusa!"  
I felt Kiyoko's walls clench around my shaft, almost suffocating it, I pushed myself inside Kiyoko once more as I felt a shutter run through my body.

I laid their panting as Kiyoko held me against her as she shook from the orgasm, I moved off her and laid next to her with my arms around her.  
"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"  
I kissed Kiyoko's head as I pulled the covers over both of us, I let Kiyoko get comfortable as she snuggled up next to me.  
"Get some sleep Kiyoko, you do have class tomorrow."  
I laid there with Kiyoko's naked body pressed up against me until her alarm went off. I shut the alarm off as I heard Kiyoko groan and burry her head further in my chest.  
"Kiyoko, it's time to get up."  
I pulled the covers off me and stood up, I stretched then retched down and pulled my boxers on.  
"I love you, Hanabusa."  
I stopped getting dressed as I looked at Kiyoko who had no left the bed, she had the covers pulled up to cover her naked body as she gazed up at me, I gave her one of my charm smiles as I bent over and kissed her on the lips.  
"I love you too, Kiyoko."

I kissed Kiyoko once more before I swiftly jumped out the window, I didn't look back as I started walking back to the Moon Dorm. I opened the door to the Moon Dorm, I scanned the room to see no one waiting for me, I smiled to myself as I closed the door and headed for the stairs to go back to my room.  
"Aido, where have you been?"  
I froze as I recognized Kanames voice, I started to panic when I realized I still smelled like Kiyoko, more importantly like the blood that had leaked out of her when I took her virginity, I knew if Kaname got to close he would smell it.  
"I-I needed to take a walk."  
"For the whole night?"  
Kaname started walking toward me, I knew I couldn't run or I would get in even more trouble, as Kaname came closer he stopped, I could tell he was smelling the air around me.  
"What. Did. You. Do."  
"I-I um… I had to see her."  
Kaname's eyes flashed red with how angry he was becoming, I knew the rest of the Moon Dorm wouldn't come out to see who or what had angered Lord Kuran or at least I thought. I heard footsteps approaching as Kaname took a step away from me, I looked up to see Ruka, Kain, Senri, Rima and Takuma.  
"Aido, I am going to give you one more chance to tell me what you did."  
I took a deep breath, I knew I had to tell him the truth.  
"I was with Kiyoko all night."  
"Why do you smell like her blood."  
"I-I didn't bite her. I-I- "  
I couldn't admit it, I could tell Kaname was getting angry the longer I withheld the truth.  
"Aido, it's only going to be worse."  
Kain had walked down the stairs.  
"I had sex with Kiyoko last night and that's where I was and that's why I smell like her blood."  
Kaname started shaking with rage as Takuma came bounding down the stairs putting himself between me and Lord Kuran.  
"Aido, go to your room and take a shower, we will discuss what to do later, once everyone has calmed down."

Kuran stormed out of the Moon Dorm, I stood there until Kain grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs past the other vampires, no one said anything as I walked down the hall and into my room with Kain right behind me.  
"I was not expecting that."  
I ignored Kain as I stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door closed.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

KIYOKO'S POV

I sat in class while Zero sat next to me asleep, Yuuki was sitting in front of me asleep also while I took notes for both.  
Once the bell rang for school to be over I gathered up my things Zero woke up and left, I waited while Yuuki woke up and slowly gathered her things. By the time Yuuki had gathered all her stuff, there was no one in the classroom.  
"I heard you last night. With Aido."  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
Yuuki couldn't possibly have heard, we weren't even that loud, I thought of last night and cursed myself as I realized Yuuki's room was the room right on the other side of my bed and with Hanabusa movements then you would hear the bed moving.

"How did you know it was Aido?"  
"I saw him this morning outside of your window, his hair was all messed up and he never leaves the Moon Dorm during the day. You know Zero would kill Aido if he found out, now that you know he is your brother, he doesn't have to hide his protective nature from you."  
I pushed the door opened as we walked outside and over to where the group gathering girls where.  
"Please don't tell Zero, it was one time, I told Aido that it was the last night we would ever be alone and I wanted to be with him. I told him I loved him."  
Yuuki patted me on the back as we put our books down next to the gate so we could push the girls back.  
"At least you will get to see each other during the exchange."  
Yuuki saw how much that comment hurt and mumbled an apology as Zero approached right before the gates opened for the Night Class.

I held the screaming girls back as the Night Class walked out, the girls went crazy when Aido came bounding out waving and smiling and calling out to all the girls, he was antagonizing them. The girls screamed out for him and asking him to marry them and date them and a couple girls wanted Aido to take their virginity. Once Aido heard the girls call out for him to marry them and stuff like that he plastered a big shit eating grin on his face. When he opened his mouth to say something most of the girls quieted down so they could hear what the famous Idol had to say.  
"I'm sorry ladies, but my heart and body belongs to one very special girl!"  
The girls all started to scream even louder, some shouting it was them and the others wanting to know who it was, Aido raised his hand up in the air.  
"I will point her out right now!"  
That set the girls in a frenzy, they all wanted to be at the front so they could get the chance to be pointed at. Aido brought his hand down in one swift motion, once his hand stopped the dissent all the girls were quiet, no one spoke or moved, even the rest of the Night Class had stopped to watch what Aido was doing. Aido had his hand pointed right in my face, his hand was so close to my face it just barely touched my nose.  
"AH! Idol can't like Kiyoko!"  
"Get. To. Class."  
I didn't need to look to know whose voice that was, I could feel the anger radiating off Zero, luckily he hadn't pulled his gun out or the girls would all be freaking out.  
"Come Hanabusa, we wouldn't want to upset Zero."  
Kaname had decided to step in when Zero had pushed me behind him and was starting to reach for the gun that was inside his jacket.

HANABUSA'S POV

I huffed as I turned and followed Kaname and the others to our class.  
"Hanabusa, you are lucky Kaname or Zero didn't kill you. You were given orders to stay away from her, instead of listening you go and declare your undying love for her."  
I waved Kain off as I took my seat and opened my journal and started to draw Kiyoko.

"What's this?"  
I wasn't paying attention until Ruka took my journal off my desk and started flipping through all the pages where I had drawn Kiyoko and wrote her name with my last name.  
"Kiyoko Aido. Have to say, it does have a nice ring to it, but seriously Aido, you can't possibly be serious about wanting to be with that girl."  
"I am serious Ruka, now give me back my journal!"  
"Come on, Aido. Do you really think that girl is going to want to be with you once she is whisked off and trained to kill our kind?"  
I sat back down in my seat defeated as Ruka continued to flip through all the pages.  
"I promise you, I promise all of you! I will be Kiyoko's second husband!"  
I stood up proud as Ruka rolled her eyes and slammed my journal shut.  
"Wait, what's going to happen to her first husband?"  
"Nothing you can prove!"


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

KIYOKO'S POV

I was sitting next to Zero in class ignoring all the other kids talking and gossiping. I only looked up when everyone stopped talking.  
"Class, this is our new student Ichiruu."

I couldn't breathe, I looked over at Zero who was glaring at Ichiruu. I opened my mouth to say something to Zero when he started talking.

"Don't talk to him Kiyoko. He betrayed us for a pure blood vampire, he is the reason our parents were killed."

Zero didn't say anything else the entire class, he only glared at Ichiruu. When class was over Zero was the first person out of them room, with me in tow. Zero was storming down the hall when he stopped and grabbed at his throat, he started to take short and shallow breathes as he leaned against the wall still clutching his throat.  
"Z-zero?"  
"S-stay a-away!"

Zero went to push me away put only pulled me closer, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to his chest.  
"Z-zero, stop."  
"Sh… your blood smells so sweet."

Zero licked my neck where my pulse was. I started to struggle until Zero bit me. Zero slammed me into the wall and started to grind against me as he continued to suck my blood.

HANABUSA'S POV

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking of Kiyoko. I was walking around the woods surrounding the campus when I smelt it, I had to stop and sniff the air again. It was faint, but it was so sweet, Kiyoko. It was her blood!  
I ran to the building were all the classrooms where, that's where she was. I ran up the stairs and down the halls toward her, as I got closer I started to hear noises, I could hear someone panting and the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric. I turned the corner to see Zero with Kiyoko pinned to the wall rubbing his clothed hard-on against Kiyoko's nether regions with one hand groping her breast. Kiyoko had her eyes closed tight as she struggled as much as she could, I couldn't hold back my anger as I saw Kiyoko start to cry.

"GET. OFF. OF. HER!"

Kiyoko jumped as Zero only looked over his shoulder with blood dripping down his chin, his eyes where red indicating his hunger. As Zero lifted his weight off of Kiyoko she sunk to the ground drained of most of her blood, I stepped down the stairs as Zero's eyes started to fade back to their lilac color, as his eyes faded so did his hunger, his hunger was replaced by shame as he looked down at Kiyoko and saw blood dripping from the bit mark on her neck and how unhealthily pale she looked slumped over on the ground. Zero ran off as I moved closer to Kiyoko, I picked her up in my arms and walked back to the Moon Dorm.

When I walked into the Moon Dorm, Kaname was already there waiting there.  
"I smelt her blood as you got closer, and so did everyone else in the dorm. Did you do this?"  
"No, it was Zero. H-he had her pinned against the wall, he was draining her, h-he almost killed her!"


End file.
